mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ron Perlman
| birthplace = New York City, New York, U.S. | occupation = Actor/Voice actor | yearsactive = 1981 – present | spouse = Opal Perlman (1981-present) }} 'Ronald N. "Ron" Perlman'Listed as "Ronald N. Perlman" at the University of Minnesota list of notable alumni - http://cla.umn.edu/alumni/ana.php (born April 13, 1950) is an American television, film and voice over actor. He is known for having played "Vincent" in Beauty and the Beast, "Slade" in the animated show Teen Titans, Clay Morrow in Sons of Anarchy, the comic book character Hellboy in the film of the same name and its sequel, Hellboy II: The Golden Army, and the role of the intro and ending narrator of the popular post-apocalyptic game series, Fallout. Early life Perlman was born in Washington Heights, New York to a Jewish family. His mother, Dorothy, was a municipal employee, and his father was a jazz drummer and repairman.Ron Perlman Film Reference biography Perlman stated in a 1988 interview that "It was not a bad childhood but...I had a perception of myself that was, I was terribly overweight as a young kid, and it was sort of a low self image." Perlman continued to say that this experience is one thing that attracts him to "playing these sorts of deformed people who are very endearing". He attended George Washington High School and later Lehman College in New York City in 1971, which did not have a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree in Theatre at that time. He has said that he and his father were "very close", and that it was his father, after seeing Perlman in a college production of Guys and Dolls, who told Perlman, "You have to do this...You understand this? You gotta do this." Perlman says, "So, he gave me permission to be an actor...wow." Perlman attended the University of Minnesota, where he graduated with a master's degree in theater arts in 1973. Career Perlman made his feature film debut in Jean-Jacques Annaud's film Quest for Fire (1981). After various minor and supporting roles in films and television series, his breakthrough role came when he played Vincent in the TV series Beauty and the Beast, opposite Linda Hamilton from 1987 to 1990. This earned him a Golden Globe for Best Performance by an Actor in a Television Series in 1989.Golden Globe Awards official website, last accessed October 22, 2007. He went on to play roles in many films and television series throughout the 1980s and 1990s as well as the 2000s. His most notable film appearances were in films such as The Name of the Rose (1986), Romeo is Bleeding (1993), The Adventures of Huck Finn (1993), Police Academy: Mission to Moscow (1994), The Last Supper (1995), The Island of Dr. Moreau (1996), Alien Resurrection (1997), Enemy at the Gates (2001), Blade II and Star Trek Nemesis (both 2002) and two Stephen King story-to-movie adaptations, Sleepwalkers and Desperation. His appearances in television series include Highlander: The Series, The Outer Limits and The Magnificent Seven. He played his first leading film role in 1995, when he played the gargantuan oaf "One" in Jean-Pierre Jeunet and Marc Caro's The City of Lost Children. In 2003, Perlman starred in a commercial for Stella Artois beer. This commercial, which was called "Devil's Island," won a Silver Award at the 2003 British Advertising Awards. He got another leading film role in 2004 when he played the title role in the comic book adaptation Hellboy. Perlman reprised his role as Hellboy in Hellboy II: The Golden Army, released on July 11, 2008. In 2008, Perlman joined the cast of the TV show Sons of Anarchy on FX. He plays Clay Morrow, the president of the motorcycle club and stepfather of the main character. Roles that required make-up ]] He is known for playing roles which require make-up, some to the point where his entire body is covered or his face requires full facial prosthetics. Some examples include his first film role in Quest for Fire (film), where he played a neanderthal, The Name of the Rose where he plays a disfigured hunchback, Beauty and The Beast, where he played Vincent, a man with the face of a half-man half-lion-like beast, The Island of Dr. Moreau where he plays a half man/half animal and the ''Hellboy'' films where he plays a demon. He even gave his Beauty and The Beast co-star Armin Shimerman advice when Shimerman was going to be in full-facial prosthetics for Star Trek: Deep Space Nine.Hobbit chat with Peter Jackson and G. del Toro peppered with big news (and little details about both films)|Hobbit Movie News and Rumors|TheOneRing.net|The Hobbit and L... Voice-over work Perlman also has a successful career as a voice actor in addition to his onscreen acting, having portrayed characters in numerous video games and animated series. These include Vice Principal Lancer in Danny Phantom, Kurtis Stryker in Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, Justice in Afro Samurai and various characters in DC Comics based series such as the villainous Slade, a version of DC character Deathstroke the Terminator, in the Teen Titans animated series, Clayface in Batman: The Animated Series, Jax-Ur in Superman: The Animated Series, Orion in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited, Killer Croc, Rumor, Bane in The Batman and Doctor Double X in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. His video game credits include Lord Terrence Hood, Fleet Admiral in command of Earth's space defences against the Covenant in the games Halo 2 and Halo 3, Jagger Valance in The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay, and Batman in Justice League Heroes. He is well-known by Fallout fans for narrating the introductory movies in the series, including uttering the famous phrase "War. War never changes." in each installment. He also voices "Slade" in the 2008 Turok game, and Emil Blonsky/Abomination in Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction. Personal life He has been married to Opal Perlman since February 14, 1981; they have two children, a daughter, Blake Amanda (born 1984), and a son, Brandon Avery (born 1990). Perlman has volunteered as an actor with the Young Storytellers Program. Filmography Film *''Quest for Fire'' (1981) — Amoukar *''The Ice Pirates'' (1984) — Zeno *''The Name of the Rose'' (1986) — Salvatore *''Sleepwalkers'' (1992) — Captain Soames *''Cronos'' (1993) — Angel De La Guardia *''Romeo Is Bleeding'' (1993) — Jack's attorney *''Double Exposure'' (1993) — John McClure *''The Adventures of Huck Finn'' (1993) — Pap Finn *''Police Academy: Mission to Moscow'' (1994) — Konstantine Konali *''The City of Lost Children'' (1995) — One *''The Adventures of Captain Zoom in Outer Space'' (1995) (TV) — Lord Vox *''The Last Supper'' (1995) — Norman Arbuthnot *''Fluke'' (1995) — Sylvester *''The Island of Dr. Moreau'' (1996) — Sayer of the Law *''The Second Civil War'' (1997) (TV) — Alan Manieski *''Prince Valiant'' (1997) — Boltar *''Alien Resurrection'' (1997) — Johner *''I Woke Up Early the Day I Died'' (1998) — Cemetery Caretaker *''Happy, Texas'' (1999) — Marshal Nalhober *''Primal Force'' (1999) — Frank Brodie *''"The Trial of Old Drum" (2000) — Charles (Donny's Dad) *''Operation Sandman'' (2000) — Dr. Harlan Jessup *''Price of Glory'' (2000) — Nick Everson *''Down'' (aka The Shaft) (2001) — Mitchell *''Enemy at the Gates'' (2001) — Koulikov *''Blade II'' (2002) — Dieter Reinhardt *''Crime and Punishment'' (2002) — Dusharo *''Star Trek Nemesis'' (2002) — Reman Viceroy *''Hoodlum & Son'' (2003) — 'Ugly' Jim McCrae *''Absolon'' (2003) — Murchison *''Two Soldiers'' (2003) — Colonel McKellog *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003) — VP for Never Learning *''Hellboy'' (2004) — Hellboy *''Missing in America'' (2005) — Red *''Local Color'' (2006) — Curtis Sunday *''The Last Winter'' (2006) — Ed Pollack *''Desperation'' (2006) (TV) — Deputy Collie Entragian *''5ive Girls'' (2006) — Father Drake *''In the Name of the King: A Dungeon Siege Tale'' (2007) — Norick *''Hellboy II: The Golden Army'' (2008) — Hellboy *''Mutant Chronicles'' (2008) — Brother Samuel *''Outlander'' (2008) — Gunnar *''Uncross the Stars'' (2008) — Bobby Walden *''The Devil's Tomb'' (2009) — Wesley *''Dark Country'' (2009) — Deputy Thompson *''I Sell The Dead'' (2009) — Father Duffy *''The Job'' (2009) — Jim *''Season of the Witch'' (2010) — Felson *''Bunraku'' (2010) — Nicola *''Crave'' (2010) — Pete *''Conan'' (2011) — Corin Television *''Our Family Honor'' (1985) — Bausch *''Miami Vice'' (1987) — Episode "Walk-alone" *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1987–1990) — Vincent *''Arly Hanks'' (1993) — Jim-Bob Buchanan *''Highlander: The Series'' (1996) — The Messenger (one episode) *''A Town Has Turned to Dust'' (1998) — Jerry Paul *''The Outer Limits'' (1998) — Lt. Col. Brandon Grace (one episode) *''The Magnificent Seven'' (1998–2000) — Josiah Sanchez *''Charmed'' (2000) — Mr Kellerman (one episode) *''The Tick'' (2001) — Fiery Blaze (one episode) *''Masters of Horror'' (2006) — Dwayne Burcell (one episode) *''Sons of Anarchy'' (2008–present) — Clarence "Clay" Morrow *''1000 Ways to Die'' (2009-present) — Narrator Voice work *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1992–1993) (TV series) — Clayface *''Animaniacs'' (1993) (TV series) — Satan, Sgt. Sweete *''Phantom 2040'' (1994) (TV series) — Graft *''Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm'' (1995) (TV series) — Kurtis Stryker *''Fantastic Four'' (1995) (TV series) — Wizard, Hulk *''Aladdin'' (1994) (TV series) — Arbutus *''Iron Man'' (1995) (TV series) — Dr. Bruce Banner/The Hulk *''Chronomaster'' (1995) (video game) — Rene Korda *''Hey Arnold!'' (1996) (TV series) — Mickey Kaline *''Duckman'' (1996) (TV series) Roland Thompson *''Fallout'' (1997) (video game) — Butch Harris, narrator *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' (1998) — Grasping *''The New Batman Adventures'' (1997–1998) (TV series) — Clayface *''Fallout 2'' (1998) (video game) — Narrator *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (1999) (TV series) — Jax-Ur *''Titan A.E.'' (2000) — Professor Sam Tucker *''Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel'' (2001) (video game) — Narrator *''Icewind Dale: Heart of Winter'' (2001) (video game) — Wylfdene *''Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu'' (2003) (video game) — Clayface *''True Crime: Streets of LA'' (2003) (video game) — Misha *''Lords of EverQuest'' (2003) (video game) — Lord Skass *''Justice League Unlimited'' (2004–2006) (TV series) — Clayface, Orion *''Teen Titans'' (2004–2006) (TV series) — Slade *''The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay'' (2004) (video game) — Jagger Valance *''Danny Phantom'' (2004–2007) (TV series) — Mr. Lancer *''Halo 2'' (2004) (video game) — Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood *''Gun'' (2005) (video game) — Mayor Hoodoo Brown *''Tarzan II'' (2005) — Kago *''The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction'' (2005) (video game) — Emil Blonsky/The Abomination *''Teen Titans'' (2005) (video game) — Slade *''The Batman'' (2005) Killer Croc *''Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?'' (2005) — Hotep/Ancient One #2 *''The Outfit'' (2005) (video game) — Tommy Mac *''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!'' (2006) — Captain Skunkbeard/Biff Wellington *''Justice League Heroes'' (2006) (video game) — Bruce Wayne/Batman *''Hellboy: Sword of Storms'' (2006) (TV) — Hellboy *''Afro Samurai'' (2007) (TV) — Justice *''Hellboy: Blood and Iron'' (2007) (TV) — Hellboy *''Battle for Terra'' (2007) — Elder Vorin *''Halo 3'' (2007) (video game) — Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood *''Conan'' (2007) (video game) — Conan of Cimmeria *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2007) (TV series) — Fire Lord Sozin *''Hellboy: The Science of Evil'' (2008) (video game) — Hellboy *''Fallout 3'' (2008) (video game) — Narrator *''Turok'' (2008) (video game) — Slade *''Spirit of the Forest'' (2008) — Oak *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008) (TV series) — Gha Nachkt *''Afro Samurai'' (2009) (video game) — Justice *''The Strain'' (2009) (audio book) — Narrator *''Fallout: New Vegas'' (2010) (video game) — Narrator *''Archer'' (2010) (TV series) — Ramon Limon *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (2010) (TV series) — Doctor Double X *''Tangled'' (2010) Stabbington Brother (voice) *''Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' (2010) Bi-Beast, Mad Thinker References External links * * *Ron Perlman interview *Ron Perlman at Rotten Tomatoes Category:1950 births Category:Actors from New York Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American Jews Category:Jewish actors Category:American voice actors Category:Best Drama Actor Golden Globe (television) winners Category:Lehman College alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Manhattan Category:University of Minnesota alumni ar:رون بيرلمان an:Ron Perlman cs:Ron Perlman da:Ron Perlman de:Ron Perlman es:Ron Perlman fr:Ron Perlman ko:론 펄먼 id:Ron Perlman it:Ron Perlman he:רון פרלמן la:Ronaldus Franciscus Perlman hu:Ron Perlman nl:Ron Perlman ja:ロン・パールマン pl:Ron Perlman pt:Ron Perlman ru:Перлман, Рон fi:Ron Perlman sv:Ron Perlman tr:Ron Perlman